


Whole lotta love

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean told his brother about him and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole lotta love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patri6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing a fic. It was made as a gift for my friend Patri6 after discussing how the show could make Destiel canon without actually showing anything onscreen. Hope you enjoy!

Sam closes the door to his motel room with more force than necessary. He squints his eyes against the gleam of the Impala in the morning sun, shoves his hands in his pockets and haunches his shoulders. He is not a happy camper this morning.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaims from where he's leaning against the driver door, brandishing his paper cup in a salute. Castiel, standing to Deans right, just tilts his head in acknowledge of his arrival. 

When Sam doesn't answer other than sending his brother one of his epic bitch faces, Dean crosses his arms and arches an questioning brow. 

"Someone pee in your Cheerios this morning?" Dean says without being able to hide his smirk. 

"Dont... Just, don't!" Sam walks around them, aiming for the passenger side, avoiding eye contact at all cost. 

"What's the matter Samantha? Didn't get your beauty sleep last night?" Dean snickers while nudging Cas, who for all intents and purposes looks as cluelessness always. 

Sam stops with his hand on the handle looking at his brother who's now leaning against the roof with hands clasped around the cup. 

"Really Dean? You really wanna go there?" Sam says with one of his ever present bitch faces.  
They stare at each other monetarily, before Dean breaks eye contact while reaching up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Got you coffee, one of those fancy ones you like." Dean says sheepishly, pushing another paper cup across the roof. 

"Thanks." Sam grabs the peace offering and folds his long limbs into the impala. 

Dean lets his head drop to the roof of the car with a sigh. This was not how this was suppose to go. Cas puts a hand on Deans shoulder. He had watched the exchange between the brothers with bemusement knowing this was something Dean needed to do himself. 

Dean turns his head so he can look back at the Angel while still resting his head on the roof. 

"He is your brother, he will love you regardless." Castiels gravelly voice seems oddly loud in the empty parking lot. 

Dean lets out a sigh and offers a weak smile. They stare. Neither of them willing to brake the connection. 

A loud knock on the inside of the driver door window makes Dean jump, effectively ruining the moment. 

"Ready to go?" Dean straightens. 

"Yes, Dean." Cas gives his shoulder a friendly squeeze before moving around Dean towards the back door. 

Dean swivels opening the door for him and closing it behind him. He drains the last of his coffee, crumpling the cup and throwing it to the side. He heaves a big sigh before opening the door to his baby. 

He slides inside carefully, putting the keys in the ignition, but not starting the Impala. Resting his hands on the steering wheel, he throws a side glance towards his gigantic little brother who's pointedly looking down at his phone. 

"Look, Sam... I'm sorry. I didn't..." Dean stutters eyes looking into the distance beyond the windshield. 

"Dude! I so do not want to talk about this. I'm happy for you! I really am. I just wish I didn't have to hear it first hand. I was this close to shoving my head in the toilet last night!" Sam holds up his thumb and forefinger close together, bitch face in place. 

"I... Sorry 'bout that." Silence. "And, thanks." Dean shifts in his seat uncomfortably, wincing in pain with the movement. 

"What's wrong, you hurt or something?" Sam says, pinching his eyebrows together in concern. 

Dean freezes up instantly, blush creeping up his neck. 

Sam looks at him with confusion before the realization hits him like a ton of bricks. 

"I SO did NOT need to know that about my big brother!" Sam groans while clawing at his eyes with his free hand. "Brain bleach! God I need brain bleach!" 

This is of course the moment Cas decides an explanation is in order. Leaning forward resting his arms on the front seats backrest. "I offered to heal your brother, but he said he li.."

"NO! Not another word!" Sam half turn in his seat pointing an accusing finger towards Castiel. 

Cas closes his mouth with an audible click, leaning back in his seat. The car is once again filled with awkward silence. 

Dean looks up into the rear view mirror seeing Cas looking back at him with a soft, warm smile. He feels himself warming from the inside with it. Without breaking eye contact through the mirror he starts up the car. And with it the music starts just as Robert Plant sings "...girl, I wanna be your back door man".

Dean freezes at the same time as Sam drops his head against the dashboard with a pained groan. 

"Oh. My. God." Sam mumbles while banging his head repeatedly against the dash. 

Dean side eyes his overly dramatic baby brother. In his defense he tries to hold it in, he really does. Biting down hard on his bottom lip he can feel himself starting to shake. He knows this isn't what his beloved Led Zeppelin meant by that phrase, but right now he finds it hilariously appropriate.  
He breathes in through his nose, which turns into a snort, and that's it, he's loosing it. The song is ending with Plant crowing "Keep it coolin', baby", again and again. And with the dying guitar Dean can't hold back anymore. He throws his head back and howls in laughter. 

It's not pretty. Tears are streaming down his face and he doubles over banging his head on the steering wheel, which only makes him laugh even harder. Taking a wheezing breath he looks over at Sam only to see him laughing just as hard, covered in lukewarm coffee. 

"Bitch, watch the upholstery!" Dean manages to grate out between dying laughs and heaving breaths, while nudging Sam's shoulder. 

"Shut it, jerk!" Sam says pushing Deans arm back with one hand, the other wiping tears of laughter from his face. 

Dean casts his eyes up into the mirror seeing Cas looking utterly confused and starts laughing again. 

"What?" Sam looks at him with a questioning smile while attempting to clean himself off. 

"Cas..." Dean chokes out pointing his thumb towards the backseat. 

Sam turns around taking in Castiels utter confusion and cracks up again too. 

They don't know how long this goes on before the brothers are finally able to pull themselves together. Cas just sits there smiling, eyes crinkling, with his hands in his lap looking from one brother to the other. 

"Dean. I don't understand." It's a statement, not a question. Cas leans forward looking to Dean for an explanation. 

Dean turns in his seat looking fondly at the Angel. 

"I'll explain later, I think Sammy here would appreciate not having to sit in on this conversation." Sam just gives a ineloquent snort in agreement. 

Dean puts the Impala in reverse, ready to back out of the parking space. He drapes his right arm over the backrest, glancing back at Cas again before a mischievous smile flits across his lips. 

"I promise Cas, tonight I'll explain all about being a back door man"

"Dean!" Sam groans and covers his face with his hands.

Dean just grins and wiggles his eyebrows, while backing his baby out and tearing down the street.


End file.
